


A Turkey Tale

by YumYumPM



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumYumPM/pseuds/YumYumPM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short piece written ages ago.  I'd forgotten about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Turkey Tale

A Turkey Tale  
By YumYumPM  
Originally posted 2003Raven’s Lair  
Revised 6/10/09

Napoleon had slept in late that morning and was in his living room, still in his pajamas and robe, reading the newspaper when a knock sounded on his door. Going to answer it, he was taken aback to see a giant turkey standing before him. The turkey entered the apartment babbling in half a dozen different languages, all the words bad, and finally took off its head revealing the face of his partner, Illya Kuryakin.

"Whoa there, slow down what's the matter?" he asked trying to calm his partner down.

"Mr. Waverly!!! Section IV told him they were sure THRUSH was going to try something at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade and he ordered me to wear this stupid turkey outfit and keep an eye on everything," Illya spouted as he began removing the turkey suit.

Napoleon looked at him, eyes wide. "Illya, you don't have any clothes on."

Illya looked down at himself puzzled."Was I supposed to?"

 

HAPPY THANKSGIVING


End file.
